


An Analysis of the Disagreement Between Obi-Wan and Anakin in Attack of the Clones

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Obi-Wan and Anakins' Relationship [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: This discusses the subtext of the argument Anakin and Obi-Wan have in front of Padme. Perhaps it is not so much about Anakin's rebelliousness then it is about why he spoke so unthinkingly--he's not supposed to have attachments.





	An Analysis of the Disagreement Between Obi-Wan and Anakin in Attack of the Clones

It’s pretty obvious by the look on his face that Anakin is overwhelmed at being in Padme’s presence again, (especially since he’s hit puberty now.) He’s not even listening to a word Obi-Wan is saying.  Obi-Wan looks sassy and bored…as per usual. Anakin looks soppy:

So when Anakin accidentally contradicts Obi-Wan…it honestly is an accident. He was so intent on impressing Padme, I doubt he even realised until after what he’d just done. Obi-Wan is about 35-36 at this point. He ought to know what’s going on, so at best, after he tells Anakin they will not exceed their mandate, and Anakin tries to save face by saying it would be in the interest of protecting Padme…Obi-Wan could just quietly agree with him, but say that is not what they will do at this time. He could even say they have no leads to follow, but they will do their best if any come up…or basically anything  which graciously and diplomatically lets the moment slide, and  _doesn’t_  humiliate his apprentice. That is an utterly unnecessary step for a gaffe caused by Anakin liking a pretty girl. Anakin knows what’s coming though. Look at how sad Anakin looks, how vulnerable. He’s upset and hurt by it too. This is his…you “couldn’t have my back on this Obi-Wan, just this one time, come on, please, please don’t” face. 

It’s rather pitiable and Obi-Wan takes the time to chastise Anakin firmly, saying “we will not go through this exercise again.” It’s clear this happens a lot. Anakin overstepping his bounds. Anakin wants to do more, but he is not allowed to go past what the Council allows. It’s not surprising. Anakin is shown in TPM to pretty strong willed and holds firm convictions. He wants to save everyone. I dare say he and Obi-Wan butt heads a lot. It’s not like he was raised in the Temple from birth. There’s bound to be disagreement. However, when Anakin does not take this chastisement meekly, and responds with an overly aggressive, but not exactly poor argument about his position, the look on Obi-Wan’s face is telling. Whats more interesting is his shocked verbal response:

What?!

It’s clear Obi-Wan was not expecting kickback. Clearly while Anakin  _does_  rebel, he  _doesn’t_  cross certain lines. This is not exactly a surprise either. Anakin knows how to deal with “masters” after all… You keep your head down and do what you gotta do. As the disagreement continues, look at Anakin’s body language compared to the first image:

This is the body language of someone who feels small, and doesn’t want to be seen. Obi-Wan always looks confident, but Anakin suddenly has become very scared. 

All of this could have been avoided if Obi-Wan had just accepted that Anakin wanted to impress a pretty girl, but that is not what happened, because “attachment is forbidden.” Obi-Wan already knows how Anakin feels about Padme, so he is shutting down any of that quickly. That is the real cause of this argument. Anakin wants to fall in love, and Obi-Wan is trying to shut that down. The problem is that it humiliates and diminishes Anakin, and as I point out in my essays called A Nurturing Environment?, is a part of a larger problem of emotional abuse that Anakin suffers on the part of the Jedi. How Obi-Wan reacted was far more inappropriate than how Anakin did. Dressing down your pupil to that extent should have happened privately. It’s clear the entire room is uncomfortable. It’s not professional.

The funny thing is that Obi-Wan honestly believes that he is helping Anakin in doing this. He was raised in the Temple and knows nothing else. There is a brief gentleness in his face when he says “you will learn your place, young one,” as the argument comes to a close:

Afterwards, he makes Anakin feel better saying Padme was happy to see him…but only after it’s clear that Anakin doesn’t feel like she’ll respond to his advances. He wants to make Anakin happy, but doesn’t know how to do that and make him the ‘perfect Jedi.’ “Don’t focus on the negative…Be mindful of your thoughts” i.e. attachment…”but she was pleased to see us” i.e. trying to make Anakin feel better.) Ultimately, Obi-Wan is hurting Anakin’s self-esteem, self-respect, and confidence, but he’s doing it because he honestly believes that it is imperative to brutally remove any chance of Anakin’s attachments. He thinks he is helping when he is harming. I have to wonder at his vehement response to Anakin’s unexpected defiance…is the real reason for the excessive aggression not just because of “attachment,” but also at the understanding that this “attachment” is making his padawan react and think in ways he shouldn’t? This argument is not about Anakin’s disrespect or arrogance at all. This argument is about making sure Anakin doesn’t form external ties that might encourage dissent. This is cult-like, abusive, and problematic. Victims are often found and made in isolation.


End file.
